You're Not 13
by bats-randomness
Summary: The YJ team goes to the movie theater, to their surprise they find Roy. Well actually a certain hacker and speedster may have known he'd be there. Roy decides to get his revenge on Rob. Not letting him in, telling Dick he's too little to see the movie.


**I had to type this up while it was still in my head! The Roy & robin brother scene is near the end or is the end… whatever **

**Disclaimer: It's boring to type these! Blah blah don't own nothing!**

[Mt. Justice, Saturday 4:23 p.m.]

**It all started with Wally's famous quote: "I'm bored!"**

No one seemed to acknowledge the speedster, all continued to do their own things. Megan and Artemis were chit-chatting. Kaldur was explaining the book he was reading to Conner, while Robin was doing what looked like hacking.

"Guys let's do something! We can go to the beach! Have a water balloon fight! How about we play paintball?" KF rambled on, while everyone ignored or rejected his ideas.

"You guys are no fun." The freckled teen pouted, and then he grinned a wicked idea forming in his head.

"Rob, bro what if we bugged…" Wally started scooting over on the couch to whisper in the ebony's ear.

Robin looked annoyed, then he looked like considering it, finally he cackled after listening to KF's genius idea.

"But you have to tell them obviously I'm invisible today." Kid Flash complained to him. Robin nodded in agreement.

As soon as Rob opened his mouth Artemis sent him a death glare, "Zip it boy blunder, we are not interested in whatever crazy scheme you two have planned, we are not getting in trouble again."

Robin glared back, "I was."

"Don't want to hear it." Artemis cut him off, silencing him again.

"But I was just going to.." he started again in an annoyed tone, only to be cut off by another member.

"Robin please we are not in the mood for your pranks." M'gann spoke patient with him.

"It's just that…" the acrobat tried to speak more forcefully.

"We don't care how funny it might seem." Conner bluntly said stopping his sentence half way.

"STOP SHUSHING ME! WILL YOU ALL LET ME FINISH BEFORE YOU JUDGE IT!" the hacker yelled at the top of his lungs, feeling just as rejected as KF was. Everyone stared at the youngest bewildered. Did they say something offensive? How does someone just snap like that?

"This is old but still Robin take a chill pill, bro." Wally muttered awkwardly to him.

"At least I got their attention. Now as I was saying…" Robin looked around for any signs of interruptions, none, "Before I was rudely interrupted…" he paused for a second to see their guilt stained faces, "I was just going to ask if you guys wanted to go to the movie theaters." he finished contently.

"Well why didn't you say so? Didn't have to yell. I'm up for hat." Artemis commented. The others also shook their heads in agreement.

"I was trying, but you, then she, you all kept ugh!." Robin gave up throwing his hands in the air with frustration, "Never mind I'm paying. Megan we're taking the bio-ship there's a special theater I'm planning I mean I want to go to." He and Wally smiled mischievously.

"Okay!" the Martian girl beamed "As long as you pay well go where ever you want!"

They left to go change into civies.

…..break line….

[Later at a specific Star City Movie Theater]

"What movie shall we watch?" Kaldur politely questioned his friends while they waited in line for tickets.

"Ooh something with blood and explosions!" Wally suggested eagerly.

"I like action/adventure too, but not everyone likes it." Artemis pointed out referring to Kaldur possibly Megan too.

"I'm fond of romance stories." Megan sighed dreamily attaching herself to Conner's arm.

Superboy stared at the movie options, none seemed interesting to him.

"I am not watching a chick flick!" Wally complained protesting.

"Project X looks epic. It's a teen movie, comedy." the little bird pointed out.

"Never heard of it." Conner stated dully.

"It's about 3 high school seniors who throw an innocent party to get a mark or label in the school but word gets out and as the night progresses things get out of control and epic. It ends up to be the party no one forgets but it is never to be spoken of." Robin explained.

"I heard it gets so crazy the news even broadcasts it, in the movie that is." Artemis said, snapping out of a daze.

"I heard they put a crazy short guy in an oven! And a car crashes and sinks in the pool." Wally added also excited.

Robin nudged him, "Don't get any ideas Wally."

The teens stared at the title in Awe, they had to see it!

The ticket seller snorted, "Too bad it's Rated R." Ruining their fun, they realized the man was right and when did they get to the front?

"Unless that guy over there, is 18." Steve questioned pointing to Kaldur. Everyone stared Aqualad hopping he would lie and get them in.

"I..." Kal started.

"Of course he is! Now our tickets." Wally ordered strictly. The man leaned back on his chair "I.D. please."

Kaldur glared at Wally for lying. "I have no I.D. And I am 16." Kaldur cleared up, making Artemis, Robin, and KF face-palm.

Roy entered the movie theater in his job uniform time for his shift. He froze recognizing the teens in front, _No! What are they doing here?_ His first instinct was to run, but before he could even sneak away to reach the door…

"Harper! There you are come attend these costumers I thought you'd never come." The jerk man said spotting the red head. Slowly the team of heroes turned around to come face with…

Roy panicked _curse this job! Correction Curse Steve! This job is pretty awesome getting to go see free movies plus, the manager Dave is a good friend of mine and back to the first subject…_ _Why does life hate me so much? R.I.P. my pride and dignity will die today._

Roy had two options, stay their frozen looking like an idiot or crouch behind that trash can _and still look like an idiot. Damn stuck. _

"No way.." Artemis muttered in shock/amusement.

"Roy-Boy! Long time no see!" Wally said trying his best to hide his laughter.

Artemis took out her cellphone and snapped pictures away, laughing the whole time. The others also smiled entertained with Roy's job choice.

That's when it hit him, _those two little brats!_

Roy stomped over to the ticket place, "I am never texting you two ever again." He said seriously, glaring at the ones who caused this. They smiled back like the little demons they were.

"What movie are you watching." He grumbled, might as well get it over.

"Project X hook us up." Dick said throwing rolled up cash bills at him, Roy picked them up in annoyance.

"By that you would mean selling you the rated R tickets can't." Roy said simply.

"What why not!" the speedster whined.

Roy smiled "One you need an adult with that two, hold on…."he reached for his phone and texted Wally.

_It was caught on tape, there's a security camera dumbass. _Wally read the text and replied.

_Welllll we do have a excellent hacker here!_ Roy read it silently.

_The answer is still no. _Wally pouted at Roy's text.

_F.Y.I he was gona hack it anyway to seem like we never even came here!:P _Roy smirked, he should of known.

The others waited impatiently for them to finish their silent verbal spar(if that's even possible). "Will you two hurry it up! The movies going to start soon" Artemis snapped at them. Both Boys looked up from their phones.

Roy slid tickets over to Wally "Here. Six tickets to go see Man on the Ledge." Wally took the tickets, reading them making sure they were Project X, he smiled in satisfactorily.

Just as they were about to leave Roy grabbed Robin's arm. "Oh sorry kid it's PG 13. Can't go."

Robin snatched his arm back. "I'm thirteen you know that!" he growled back.

"How would I know never met you before. And you look around 10 or 11 to me. Can I see your school I.D.?" Roy teased maybe he would get some fun out of this.

"I didn't bring it with me, but I'm 13." The boy insisted and felt insulted, just cuz he was a little short.

"Hmmm, I don't know maybe you are maybe you aren't. I mean how do I know you're not just saying that… it's like if I said I was superhero like who would believe me? Probably someone naive and I'm not naïve, so it's better to be safe than sorry." Roy said pointless stuff, procrastinating.

As much as the others loved Robin they couldn't help but laugh at the situation, he was short and did look like a kid.

"Royyy. Cut it out." Dick whined starting to get embarrassed by the looks the bystanders were sending him.

"Is there a problem here?" the manager asked noticing the bickering, stares, and commotion coming from this area.

"Yes there is." Both males replied in union.

"He's a kid trying to get into a older movie. It's PG 13 for a reason." Roy said his statement.

"No the problem is that I am 13 and he won't let me in!" Rob defended himself.

Dave wasn't sure whose side he should take so he asked this instead, "Do you have an I.D. kid?"

Roy answered confident "Nope, he doesn't."

"I do, I left it at home." Robin corrected.

"Uh-huh what grade are you in?" Dave asked still not sounding convinced.

"9th!" he did his best to not shout.

"Liar." Roy taunted. Robin sent him a batglare.

"You do look a little young to be in the ninth grade…" Dave said skeptically.

"I skipped a grade!" Dick cleared up quickly.

"More lies." Roy coughed out.

The manager sent Harper a warning glance, "Alright what high school do you go to?"

Dick glanced at his team, if he told him Artemis would figure it out and put two and two together, he couldn't let that happen with a defeated sigh he said "I can't say."

"Thought so… how old are you for real?" Dave asked nicely crouching down to his eye level, this made Young Justice snicker as they held back laughs. Roy enjoying every minute of this, while Robin was dreading it.

"Thirteen." Dick said clenching his fists in anger, how thick headed was this guy!

Dave sighed looking away, "If you just told me the truth I was going to let you in but obviously you like to lie more." Robin's jaw dropped at the statement, _this was unfair!_ His friends didn't suppressed the giggles that escaped them, for they knew he was speaking the truth but was being treated like a child.

"You can still go watch a kid's movie, um Dr. Sues The Lorax is about to begin." Dave offered. Dick turned a deep shade of red.

Roy couldn't take it anymore he laughed out loud, once he gained control he ruffled the ebony's hair. "It's cool Dave, I know him personally he really is 13. I was just messing with him." Roy said still amused.

"Oh well then if you say so." Dave the manager was pretty cool about it and walked off.

After he was out of hearing range, Dick turned to flip archer off. "You could have said that to him before I died of embarrassment!"

"Now what fun would that be?" Roy loved teasing his 'little bro'.

'**Tis that day Robin learned never to trust Wally's stupid ideas.**

**a/n: I dunno what I came up with here but a review would be nice! {No not procrastinating** T**ruth or Dare Anyone, okay maybe a little, I just really wanted to do this one-shot but no more distractions!}**


End file.
